All Falls Down
by MoonlightatDusk
Summary: Tristan and Miles are going strong. Everything is perfect. Everything is stable. Except for Miles. Rated M for future chapters (First Degrassi FanFic so I still have to develop some ideas)
1. Secrets

**Hello... So this is my first attempt at a Degrassi ff... I'm sorry if some of this is ooc... I want to improve with time and I need to start somewhere... Tries is my ultimate ship so I hope you guys enjoy... **

* * *

><p><strong>MILES POV<strong>

This was great. No, really, it was the best thing that happened in my life so far. Being with him... no matter how short or how long the time was. It was fucking amazing. Just sitting there, like we were now, cuddled on his couch...I felt incredibly happy.

"Hey Miles, you zoning off?" Tristan murmured into my hair

"No...Just thinking," I sigh, refocussing on the screen in front of us.

Some random movie was playing from our endless DVD's for Friday Movie Night. I haven't watched this one yet, but the way Tristan was leaning against me, the pressure from his body, it made me want to only focus on one thing: how much I wanted to kiss him.

And if I was to be completely honest with myself, kissing isn't the only thing I had wanted to do to him for a long time. I wanted to pin him down on this couch, and attack his lips, face, neck...Jesus, the things he did to me. A while must have passed, because he nudged me slightly with his knee.

"Thinking about what?" he asked, perhaps for the second time

"Oh, what?" I had completely lost myself in my own fantasies...again.

"Wow, Miles," he sighed, shaking his head at me, "This has been the second time I'll be rewinding this scene!"

I rolled my eyes, chuckling to myself. What an innocent, perfect guy.

"Tris," I had to try it, I just couldn't take sitting in this warm embrace anymore, facing away from him.

"Yes?" he asked, turning the TV off, smiling down at me.

That smile he always gave me made my whole body buzz.

"Tris," I said again, my voice dropping, quiet in case his parents somehow miraculously heard us.

Oh yea. The parents. They were home, and would certainly know if we were up to something.

I turned in his arms, slowly climbing on top of him, spreading my legs to sit on his lap, "What do you say," I leaned down to his ear, "We make this a _special_ Friday? We can go down to the basement," I felt his body tense up, "which is also conveniently _your_ room, and have some fun?"

I felt his ears heat up, and decided, what the hell? What did I have to loose, with this extremely cute boy sitting under me?

"Just you and me," and this was it.

* * *

><p><strong>TRISTAN POV<strong>

His breath tickled my ear. His body pressed against mine in an agonizing way, and his tongue flicked my earlobe, taking my lobe between his teeth. I was ready to explode right then and there out of pure happiness. I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would be able to have Miles Hollingsworth as my boyfriend. Nonetheless have him sitting on top of me, whispering into my ear about wanting to do all these... things that I've never thought I would be able to do with any boy.

But there was that small problem... Up until now, we hadn't really done anything that...wild. Sure, he had pinned me to this couch many times, and we made out and that was awesome. But, other than that, Miles hadn't been this demanding. Not that I minded that. I didn't know how to do anything to be honest. I was a complete noob at this whole boyfriend thing. I really liked Miles. Like... a ton. He had turned my world upside down, and had turned from being the greatest friend to the greatest boyfriend.

Having him sitting on me, his tight-jean clad crotch pressed into me, as he ground down on me... This boy was gonna be the death of me.

"Mhhhm, Miles..."

I slapped my hand straight to my mouth, my cheeks flushing. Did I really just _moan_?

"Tris... Do you wanna...go?"

He wiggled his eyebrows, smiling wickedly. I saw lights dancing in his mahogany eyes.

"Listen... I'm not sure if I can... you know..."

He looks at me, and I feel like decades pass between us. I stare back into his eyes, and I realize that I can't read them. At all.

Finally, he shakes his head, "Tris," he puts his hand on mine, " you know I would never make you do anything you're uncomfortable with."

"I know, I know you're not that kind of guy, Miles," I reassure him quickly, "It's just that-"

We hear a key turning the door.

"Hey Tristan! What's-"

Miles catapults off my lap, and falls onto the floor, staring wide-eyed at my mom.

"Hello Mrs. Milligan!"

He quickly stands up, straightening his pants, and I can see him shaking. To be honest, I am trying my hardest not to laugh. I mean sure my mom is overprotective, and ever since my...romance with Yates, she's been a bit weary of my love life. However, she adored Miles. And of course, she knew we were together and were bound to do stupid teenage stuff. So, with Mile's standing there, apologizing and babbling like an idiot, I cast my mom a smile.

"Miles, Miles," she puts a hand on his shoulder, "It's totally fine."

"Ms. Milligan, I am so, _so_ sorry I-"

"Miles, honey, it's okay! I know you are Tristan's boyfriend," she winked at him, before turning and heading into our kitchen with two bags of groceries in her hands.

He plopped down on the couch next to me.

"That was fucking close," Miles whispered, letting out a huge sigh.

" Relax you dork! I told you, my mom is totally cool with you," I whisper back to him, taking his smooth face into my hands.

"Yea, but not with me making out with you on her couch!'

I could see the fear and embarrassment in his face.

"Miles, calm down okay? She wouldn't say anything even if she _was_ offended! Which," I put my finger on his parted lips as he tried to protest, "she's not."

Looking into those big, brown eyes made my heart melt, and I couldn't help but lean to place a kiss on his lips.

"Alright..."

He still sounded unsure so I leaned in to kiss him.

"Shit, Tris what time is it?" he shot up, in the middle of our freaking kiss, "You said your mom wouldn't be home before..." he glanced at his watch, "Fuck! I have to go, okay?"

"I-I thought you were staying for dinner," I couldn't help but sound disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I will stay one of these days okay? I just... I have to go. My parents expect me to be at home.

"O-okay," I muttered, as he placed a quick kiss on my cheek, and practically ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD PERSON POV<strong>

"Shit," Miles muttered, as he dashed through the streets.

_'I'm not going to make it. I'm not going to make it. He'll be mad.'_

His legs were burning, but the brunet ignored it, as he used all his strength to continue running through the evening alleys.

_'What if my dad gets mad... he will tell my mom... and then she won't care...and Frankie and Hunter...they'll see us fighting...'_

Miles felt his eyes stinging, but quickly rubbed them with his sleeve. He couldn't do this. It wouldn't help...just make things worse.

It was pouring by the time he reached the Hollingsworth mansion. Miles all but halted at the sight of the main door. His heart dropped deep into his stomach. All those feelings of anxiety that he suppressed began to suffocate him, as his throat felt like it was about to close up.

_'What's going to happen now...'_

Shaking his wet head, Miles walked up the steps, slowly edging the door open. The only thing greeting him was silence. The creak of the door echoed throughout the estate, along with the sound of wet shoes on the wooden floor. He took those off, trudging carefully up the stairs and then into his room.

_'Where is he? Wasn't there a meeting today or something..?'_

Closing the door behind him, Miles used it for support, letting out a held-in breath. He quickly changed out of his soaking clothes, and stood in his navy boxers in front of his mirror.

_'Average looks, average body, shit personality...'_

Miles swallowed thickly when his eyes finally focused in on them... the bruises. Whenever he saw his torso like this it brought about mixed feelings. Some of the spots were Tristan's hickeys. The teen in the mirror brought up his hand to gently brush a love bite his boyfriend planted on his neck. He smiled at himself, at the memories of Tristan.

However, then there was that one other one...the nasty purple and yellow spot. He tried not to focus on it. He really did.

_'It's just something that happened... get over it.'_

Coming back into the real world, Miles averted his eyes from the mirror, and quickly rummaged through his closet for a dry shirt and jeans. Getting dressed swiftly, Miles walked over to his bed.

_'I wish you were here with me...' _

He sat down, running his hand down the soft blanket, feeling his eyes sting again.

_'Stop it, stop it stop it... You can't get like this... everyone will know...'_

He tried breathing calmly, in-out, in-out...However, as the seconds passed, his breaths became erratic, as his nostrils flared. Head spinning, lungs burning, and hands shaking.

_'I'm nothing but his fucking punching bag...'  
><em>Miles lowered his trembling body onto the bed, closing his eyes, as the tears finally managed to escape his eyes.


	2. Hiding

**Hello everyone! I know this is super short and all but I wanted to post this chapter as it is... I wanted to add more but it seemed it was out of place. So, please enjoy chapter two! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Miles Hollingsworth the second stood there. He stood in the middle of his own banquet, with reporters and guests all fluttering past him. He stood and he waited. Glancing at the time on his wrist-watch every two minutes, his brows furrowed.

"He'll be here, don't worry honey," his wife stood by his side, rubbing his arm in comfort.

"Stop doing that," the man snapped.

Seeing his wife's face fall, he gently murmured, "You spent all that time ironing it... I just don't want all your hard work to go to waste."

The woman looked into her husband's eyes, and smiled. It was one of those melancholy smiles she found herself returning to him more often than not. Lowering her hands, she clasped them in front of her.

"That boy better be ready for consequences," the older Hollingsworth grumbled, "he's done this before... embarrassing me so that he can go and make out with his... buddy. I mean," he turned to his wife, "My career, my reputation, my chance of winning this thing, it means absolutely nothing to him! The Hollingsworth name for Christ's sake!"

"He cares a lot about you, dear. It's just that he has the right to have fun! So he's a bit late... but he'll be home soon. Oh, smile!"

The couple turned towards the reporters, casting them the signature Hollingsworth grin.

"I sure hope you're right," the man grit to his wife through his smile.

'_Or else...'_

* * *

><p>Looking out of his window he saw. He saw everything. His parents, Hunter and Frankie, the buffet, the press... they were all there. As always. He hoped to God that his dad wouldn't look up. Wouldn't see his face, half hidden behind his maroon curtains. Anything but that.<p>

_'I need to go out... I need to tell him I'm here. Take pictures, talk, smile...like a regular human being. But I can't... and he'll be mad if I don't. I rushed all the way from Tristan's house for this and now I'm a scared bitch who can't even face anything. When did I become like this... so...uncomfortable in my own skin.' _

Miles paced around his room, his head in his hands. He just couldn't. If he showed up it would cause a scene... but no... no it wouldn't. His dad wouldn't want to trash his banquet.  
>Earlier, he had practically jumped out of bed. The anxiety was eating him alive. Just laying down and not doing anything... it wasn't right.<p>

_'Come on you scared little shit. You can do this. You have to do this. You can't just stay in this room for the rest of the day... or the rest of your stupid pathetic life...'_

Miles grit his teeth, _'They all think they know what's best for me, think that my whole life is a joke, criticize my choices...'_

Miles ran a hand through his hair, thinking of a way out. If he went out there, he would face embarrassment, and if he didn't he'd face something worse after the buffet when he'd be discovered.

_'He apologized... he said it was okay, that he messed up. That should be enough... but it's not. Why do I have to act like a stupid loser... why can't I just fucking accept things as they are? If I keep trying to fight this it'll just get worse.'_

The worst part of it all wasn't his dad. It wasn't his pointless, trash life. It wasn't that at all. It was that he had no one to help him. Sure, Tristan was there for him. He adored his boyfriend, in fact. But it wasn't like Tristan had any help to offer...

_'He's my age, he can't control my parents, he can't keep me from drowning...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Tristan's POV<strong>

I sat on the same couch where I was just making out with my boyfriend... alone. Alone, frustrated, confused... and, if I was being completely honest with myself, a bit hurt. Miles stormed out... just like that? We were having so much fun... we were going to... I felt my cheeks blaze, and my heart skipped a beat. Ugh why do things have to be complicated? Sometimes, I really don't _get_ him. He's impulsive, jumpy, gets angry and super irrational...and I don't understand why. He makes me so, so happy but I can't bring the happiness back to him. When we are together, his eyes are dancing lights, his beautiful smile always directed at me. He's loving, supportive, caring...and then he has to go home.

He glances at his watch ever-so-often and each time I see a flash of panic across his face. He quickly relaxes and we go back to talking, kissing, watching our movie...anything that we were doing before he froze up.

It's hard sometimes because I know. I'm not a dummy. He is terrified of going home. But, I don't know why. His dad and him...they're doing better. Sure, Miles getting a brand new car is strange as hell. Sure, money can't buy happiness or love.. But didn't Miles say everything's patched up? I mean, he wouldn't lie to me...Me and him...we trust and understand each other...We tell each other everything. So whats is it that's bothering him so much?  
>I can't help him, and he doesn't ask for it either. I'm just over-reactive, over-protective, overly-sensitive... So maybe it's all in my head? But God, I wish he didn't keep so many secrets. I have yet to break down the wall that is Miles Hollingsworth the third...<p> 


End file.
